


I'm Yours

by KeepCalmLoveSeverus



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Playlist, free space, marvey, tropebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmLoveSeverus/pseuds/KeepCalmLoveSeverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marvey Playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this for the "Free Space" on my **_[Bingo Card](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/97854.html?thread=1119806)_**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/keepcalmloveseverus/i-m-yours-a-marvey-fanmix)


End file.
